


The notebook (IJ story)...

by maneaterfallinlove15



Category: Impractical Jokers, The Notebook (2004)
Genre: Drama, Friendship, Love, M/M, Only I wrote few words but soonly there will be more words here, Parody in a romantic film, vulgatto - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22722454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maneaterfallinlove15/pseuds/maneaterfallinlove15
Relationships: Joe Gatto/Sal Vulcano





	The notebook (IJ story)...

Far from the year 2020,there was an 85-year-old man,looking out the window just to look at the landscape but to see his beloved man...  
-Mr. Vulcano Gatto,do you have to go to dinner?- A nurse told him,and the man obeyed and left his room  
This is just the beginning of the story...

-I'm fine!-   
-Well,I have a surprise visit for you!- The male doctor told to the old man.  
The old man with green eyes did not know who it would be...  
And it turned out that the visit was someone very special to him and he was the same age as him.  
Don't worry at any time everyone will know and guess who I'm talking about...  
-Hey darling! How are you friend?- The mentioned man was Joe Gatto. He wore a lavender shirt and light gray pants and for some good reason he was eager to be with the other man (who was actually Sal Vulcano) .  
He was somewhat shocked but his visit didn't bother him.  
-I think I'm fine...!- Sal barely pronounced.  
-Well,I came to tell you a story and I know you would like it!- The blue-eyed man assured him and in a moment he touched his best friend's shoulder...


End file.
